


Lifes No Fun Without Ropes

by DEANTHEPIELOVER_2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEANTHEPIELOVER_2005/pseuds/DEANTHEPIELOVER_2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As both brothers hunt monsters. They also hunt for some bedroom action. </p><p>Cas learns that deans got a rough side.</p><p>And even though he's rough around the edges, he's a gentle giant. Literally. </p><p>Though they both have lovers they both keep it a secret. And it stays a secret until one is caught. What will happen when that day comes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifes No Fun Without Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> First gay smut i've written so enjoy the ride and give me feedback. Oh and this is half human half angel Cas and Gadreel but the names still apply. They still have some grace left but only minor stuff like the sleeper thing and minor healing maybe some flying.

" Oh fuck! d-don't stop " dean mutters as his hand flies to the back of cas' head. Cas chokes against Dean as he hollows out his cheeks and takes him deeper; as if he's saying has no intention to. Earning him a pleasurable tug on his hair. Growing impatient at his pace Dean stands up and takes hold of cas' face, Before he begins to thrust into his mouth vigorously. Cas sits back on his heels letting Dean fuck his mouth and reaching down grabbing his own throbbing dick. Flicking his wrist just like they way Dean does to him gurgling against Dean as saliva runs down his chin and throat.

"Yeah you like that don't you. Ah. You like when i fuck your mouth." says Dean as he to thrust into Cas' mouth.

Cas keeping eye contact through his hooded eyes and thick lashes. With just two more ficks of his wrist Cas comes warms strings gathering on his chest and hands, unable to breath through his nose as he comes he reaches up and pulls deans hand away pulling off with a wet pop. Panting and shuddering through his orgasm then looking up watching Dean stroke himself, noticing how close he is taking in another breath before opening his mouth sticking his tongue out. Deans strokes getting faster and sloppier before setting his cock on Cas' tongue and releasing in and on his mouth, Cas swallowing and licking every drop that spills out of Dean.

Dean slowly sliding his still throbbing dick against Cas' tongue. Heavy breaths fill the room as Cas tries to stand. Dean leans down and grips his jaw roughly before pressing their lips together. And moving his lips along his cheek and down his ever so soft neck till he reaches Cas' ear.

"I'm not done with you yet angel. Get up." he whispers into his ear. 

Cas does as he's told. Slowly standing on his feet and tapping Deans forehead rebuilding his arousal, looking up asking with his eyes what to do next. Dean tightly grasps his wrists and pulls them behind his back and shoving him into the wall. 

"I'm gonna make damn sure you can't walk tomorrow." Dean huskily says in his ear, earning him a pleased sigh.

With Dean standing behind him with his new fully hard cock, he pushes himself back to feel even more. He then feels himself being pulled off the wall and shoved onto the bed, Dean climbing on top of him sitting on his painfully hard cock. 

Dean then drags one lone finger down Cas' chest ending at the head of his dick. Leaning down and kissing Cas on the lips. And reaching into the side door pulling out the almost empty bottle of lube that they've used more times than they can count this week. Pulling away and sitting up snapping it open; squeezing a good amount out onto his fingers. Reaching down in between Cas' legs with one finger circling around his entrance, while Cas writhes with need making the smallest of sounds.

"Whats that angel? he asks while smirking up at him.  

Cas is squirming under his touch silently begging for him for it, Dean pushes the tip of his finger into the tight ring of muscles. Then pushing in up to his knuckle pulling out and back in building a steady rhythm before adding another finger.

"Nuugh. I-is that all you got babe" Cas chokes out. 

Dean smirks then chuckles before adding a third, picking up the speed. He then crooks his fingers and twists his hand brushing Cas' prostate watching him snap forward and gasping. Pulling out quick and kissing up his back and nipping the nape of his shoulder.

" Think you're ready? Dean whispers into Cas' ear.  

" Yes! God yes. please dean" He begs while grinding into the mattress.

Dean just laughs while he raises his hand just a bit before quickly snapping it against Cas' ass. Then grabbing his hips and flipping him over and holding his hands above his hands.

" I love it when you beg. Its so fucking sexy " he says while he sucks on Cas' earlobe.

Cas' then whimpers and juts his hips up. Dean lets go of his wrists and sits up reaching behind him for the bottle squeezing what was left out and rubbing it onto himself. He then grabs Cas' knees and pulls him closer aligning himself up, with just the tip against his tight hole.

" don't tease. please.. c'mon " he gasps.

Dean just smiles down at him. Then pushing himself in letting the heat welcome him moving slowly until he bottoms out. He stays that way letting Cas adjust.

" Move dammit!" he spits out greedily.

He then starts to pull out and back in at a slow pace before Cas starts to fuck himself down to meet every agonizingly slow thrust to get more friction. Dean snaps out his hand and hold him down by his hips and picks up the pace. sounds of skin smacking against skin and incoherent words fill the room. Cas slips out of Deans hold and wraps his arms around him and scratch at his back while Dean fucks him. Getting close to their climax Dean fucks into him harder and faster becoming more sloppy and Cas' grip tightening as he gets closer.

He then freezes and clenches his body while he comes between their bellies and attaching his mouth onto Deans shoulder biting down unintentionally breaking skin and drawing a little blood. 

"Fuck Cas! I didnt know you were a biter" he hisses out before stilling and releasing into Cas and riding out his orgasm and collapsing onto Cas body exausted. Looking down and into Cas' eyes seeing how totally fucked out he is, kissing the top off his head before slipping out and seeing him wince and pulling the covers up from the bottom of the bed. Rolling over and pulling Cas into his arms.

"I told you i'd make damn sure you wont be walking tomorrow" Dean whispers into his ear.

"D-dean I.. L-love you" he says slowly with exaustion in his voice. 

"Love you too angel. Love you too" Dean says before closing his eyes.

 

 


End file.
